psych: OverRide Shawn Spercer x Carlton Lassiter
by thelosthikari
Summary: AU.Shawn comes back to Santa Barbara after ten years of absence.When he was 18,just before graduation,his father took him to a cafe and made him play 'the hat game'.Shawn's talent was noticed by a CIA agent in the cafe and so after graduating high school Shawn went into training.He worked for CIA until he was 28.Now he's done and wants to stay home, but that's where it all starts.
1. Comeback

**psych: OverRide**

shawn spencer & carlton lassiter

2013

**I||comeback||**

Shawn Spencer was bored. It was nothing new, but Shawn always hated to be bored. He was sprawled on the couch in his house/dry cleaners place. He had nothing else to do but sit there. He just got back from his wonderings to Santa Barbara. It was 8 pm and Shawn was thinking if going to his best friend's house wasn't a possibility, but he knew that Gus wouldn't be happy, especially if Shawn disturbed him in the days he had work.

Shawn sighed and decided that he'll surprise Gus tomorrow at work. He still hadn't contacted Gus to tell that he's going back home. Shawn dropped his feet on a coffee table and turned on his TV. The first thing he saw was a news report about a robbery. A store called 'All Electronics' was robbed yesterday and stuff worth 70 000$ was taken. A very beautiful reporter was talking with the store's owner. Shawn took only a quick look and it was clear that the owner did it himself to get insurance and sell the goods on black market, it was easy to see his guilt and fear. Shawn took his phone and dialed 911. For some reason he was a frequent tipper for the police no matter where he was, it came with his childhood training to be a cop, his father was dead set on Shawn following his footsteps and becoming one of Santa Barbara's finest. However, it didn't turn out the way his father wished, well more or less depending on the way you look at it.

"Santa Barbara Police Department," a very formal reply came from the other end of the phone.

"It's the store owner!" Shawn said eagerly and went on explaining to the woman over the phone. It took him some time, but he was proud to do it.

"Um, thank you very much, sir…"

"Spencer. Shawn Spencer." He said.

"I would like you to come in tomorrow to the station." She said.

"Of course!" _Maybe I'm getting a reward? _Shawn thought and while he day-dreamed the phone was hung up. _It's gonna be interesting. I'm visiting my dad, Gus and SBPD all in the same day!_

* * *

Shawn stood before a house with a white fence, the house he grew up in, the house his father still lived in. He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his dark sand colored hair and stepped into the yard. He went straight for the front door and knocked loudly. Shawn heard shuffling and steps became louder, soon the door was open and it revealed a very surprised Henry Spencer. Shawn marveled that his dad got even bolder if it was possible; his eyes bore into Shawn as if he was a ghost.

"Hi, papa bear, niece to see you too." Shawn smirked.

Henry looked like a fish out of water, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before shouting, "SHAWN!"

"Yeah, it's me."

Henry stepped forward and hugged Shawn firmly. "You never said you were coming home. I never got any word from you for the last month! I thought something happened!" He accused Shawn, his surprise changed to anger real quick.

"Sorry, I had a…job." Shawn said with a sigh. "The kind where you need to keep away from everyone. Sorry, dad…"

Henry patted Shawn's back. "It's okay, I understand. For how long are you going to stay in Santa Barbara?"

"For however long I wish." Shawn pulled away from his father. "I left the CIA, dad. I want to be able to stay in one place for some time, not just be send around the world. I missed home."

Henry smiled, "finally, Shawn! I am always worried when you do those dangerous jobs of yours. I should've said no when they came to recruit you after high school." He sighed and let Shawn inside. "Come on, I'll make something to eat. I doubt you had breakfast yet."

When Shawn made himself comfortable in the kitchen, Henry started cooking. Shawn missed his father's meals. He followed every move Henry made in the kitchen to burn into his mind, his eidetic memory allowed that.

"What are you going to do now? You don't have a job." Henry asked sounding quite happy though his son was jobless.

"Well, I don't know… I worked quite a lot of jobs as covers while being an agent and all, but I don't have anything I'd like to do for the rest of my life." Shawn said.

"How about being a cop? You would get excepted right away with your background."

"You really want me in the law enforcement, huh?" Shawn let out a laugh. "I was so against it when I was a kid… Your constant training didn't help either. That's how CIA noticed me in the first place. You just had to do the hat game in the café where an agent was eating…" Shawn sighed. "Well, at least I had seen some interesting things while on the job. What people wouldn't do to get money… It's crazy!"

"Yeah, "Henry agreed. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in that…"

"It's fine, dad. I'm done with it. Let's just forget it." Shawn said.

"You grew up, kiddo."

Shawn smiled widely, "not really."

* * *

Shawn left his childhood home after breakfast. His ride was in the street; a wonderful motorcycle that he bought a year after high school. Henry called it 'death trap' and was always frowning when Shawn rode his bike. Shawn mounted his ride and the sound of an engine made him smile. _Time to visit Gus!_

Shawn took his bike through almost all Santa Barbara to the firm Burton Guster, his best friend in the whole world since they were born, worked. Gus was the one and only, except from his father, who managed to tolerate Shawn all his life. No one said that they didn't have their rough times, but they always managed to pull through with their friendship even stronger.

Shawn parked his bike in the parking lot near pharmaceuticals firm. He waltzed inside smiling and went straight for the receptionist, a beautiful blonde-haired woman with green eyes. Shawn managed to charm her, a skill he used a lot on his previous job, and got the directions to Gus' office right away. Instead of using an elevator to go to the tenth floor, Shawn chose the stairs. He had a strange fear of getting ambushed while getting out of the elevator, it happened a lot of times to Shawn so he decided that it's better to be careful than sorry.

He found Gus' office right away and knocked. A voice said 'come in' and Shawn opened the door. Gus was sitting before his computer with a frown on his face. Shawn smiled and let out a sound to let Gus know he was there. When Gus's face lifted to look at whomever came in, his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"S-Shawn!" Gus jumped from his chair and hugged Shawn firmly. "When did you come back?"

"Yesterday," Shawn said hugging Gus back. "I've missed you, buddy."

"I've missed you more!"

"I've missed you most!" Shawn laughed. "How are you doing these days? I mean, without playing computer games."

Gus let go of Shawn and stared at him. "How did you know?"

"Gus, really? One hand on a spacebar and another on the arrow keys. You don't even need to be ex-CIA agent to notice these things." Shawn laughed seeing Gus' expression.

"Wait a minute, ex-CIA… You mean you…"

"I'm done, Gus. I'm staying in Santa Barbara for a long time." He said smiling.

"That's…WONDERFUL!" Gus was so happy that Shawn couldn't help but smile. "Any ideas for the job?"

"Are you in on it with my dad?" Shawn sighed. "He wants me to be a cop, like always."

"You could totally do it!" Gus exclaimed. "Or maybe you could be a detective?"

"I don't know, Gus. I worked in law enforcement for ten years." Shawn said deep in thought.

"Think about it, "Gus said, "you're good at what you do, right?"

"That, I am." Shawn gave Gus a look that said 'but I've seen too much already'.

The two of them talked until Gus' boss came asking if he was being paid for talking and Shawn said he was going to leave Gus to his work. Shawn left after Gus made him promise to meet later.

The next stop was Henry's old work. Shawn took his bike to SBPD's station. It was after lunch and the place was full of people. Shawn went straight for the receptionist woman. She was around forty or so and her workplace was full of things like dream-catchers and charms, she was eagerly discussing psychics and palm readers over the phone. Shawn politely asked where he should go for the reward, but the woman only showed behind him at the bench while still talking on the phone. He looked back and saw a man, looking like a gangster from a bad movie, sitting chained to the said bench. Shawn definitely refused to keep the guy company and tried to ask the woman again, but he got blown off again. He let out a sigh and went to the bench taking the furthest seat from the gangster.

Shawn being Shawn couldn't help himself. He took a look at the guy and snorted. He had some red tail light glass from the car, most likely his ex-lady's whose car he busted, on his sleeve. The guy heard Shawn and turned to him, his forehead had a word 'bloodthirsty' tattooed on it, and glared daggers at him.

"Something's funny, punk?" He asked, anger flowed from him in waves.

Shawn didn't even flinch, he'd seen scarier guys in his time. "You buster your ex's car?"

The guy looked dumbfounded, no one could talk to him without being afraid before. "Her new boyfriend's."

"That'll teach 'im." Shawn smiled.

"Y-yeah."

"And the cops don't have anything?"

"They don't."

"Sweet." Shawn said. "However, you might wanna brush off those shards of glass on your sleeve."

The guy looked at his sleeves and smiled. "Jeez, thanks guy!" He said and brushed away the shards.

Shawn looked how pieces of glass fell into the guy's left shoe instead. He sighed and shook his head. _What a moron… I give up!_ Shawn stayed silent until he was called by a beautiful blonde haired detective in a grey suit to follow her into interrogation. He obediently did as told and went with her through SBPD's hallways. While walking he saw an officer standing next to a copy maker and dancing waltz by himself, his nametag said 'Buzz McNab'. Shawn smiled at the sight and went on.

The detective took him to interrogation room number one. He saw another detective in there. He was older than Shawn, with pepper colored hair and beautiful deep blue eyes. Shawn felt like being see-through. He shuddered slightly and sat down in the chair across the table.

"I'm detective Juliet O'Hara, "the younger woman said. "This is my partner, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"Nice to meet you two, "Shawn said. "I am Shawn Spencer. I never thought that I need to be interviewed before getting my award for the tip."

"Oh, there's no award, "Lassiter said coldly.

"You are here, because your information was very good." O'Hara said.

"Too good to be coming from the inside." Lassiter said with a grin, but no smile came to his eyes.


	2. You Are Hired!

II||you are hired!||

"So it means I'm the suspect." Shawn added calmly. His whole demeanor changed from happy-go-lucky to drop-dead-serious.

Lassiter was slightly startled by the sudden change, however it took no time for him to get back to his serious self, "it sure does." He stared at Shawn with an intensity that could burn a hole if he had superman's eyes.

"Mr. Spencer, "O'Hara made Shawn look at her, "where were you on Tuesday last week at 8pm?"

" Well, if you must know, "he started, "I was in Iraq." He said the truth.

"Sorry?" O'Hara was confused. "You were in _Iraq_?" Her eyebrow rose in disbelief. "What for?"

"Classified." Shawn simply answered and gave his 'charming' smile to the confused woman.

"Mr. Spencer, I suggest you answer seriously!" Lassiter growled out angrily.

"But I am!" Shawn pouted and Lassiter showered him in angry glares. "There is a reason I can't tell you! I swear!" Shawn said.

"MR. SPENCER!" Lassiter started, but a sudden opening of the door interrupted his yelling.

"That's enough, detectives." The blond woman came in carrying herself proudly, the air around her just screamed 'chief' at Shawn and he unconsciously straightened up as he always did in the presence of his commanding officers.

"Chief Vick! It's okay, I'm gonna get those answers from him." Lassiter said.

"You won't. He's bound by The Act of Secrecy, he can't tell you even if he wanted to or he'll be put in jail." She said and Shawn looked at her with interest.

_She knows my previous work. How come?_ Shawn wondered silently.

"The Act of Secrecy? Isn't that…CIA?" O'Hara was the smart one this time.

"Yes, detective O'Hara, it is." Chief said and looked at Shawn. "I suppose we own you an apology, my detectives made assumptions and I am sure that they know the saying 'if you assume, you'd make an ass out of you and me'. I have read your file, Mr. Spencer, and those parts that are not put under 'classified' are most impressive." Chief Vick said and Lassiter exchanged glances with O'Hara. "You solved over two hundred cases over the last three years by tipping the police all around the world and some even gave you awards. I used my contacts in CIA after getting to know you are an ex-agent and my sources tell me that you are the best at what you do. I was impressed by the praises I heard and I am sure that you are qualified to be a detective of SBPD. What do you say?"

"Y-you're offering a job?" Shawn was dumbfounded at first, but it only took a second and only Lassiter saw it. "I am sorry, but I don't want to be an agent or an officer again. It's…" Shawn quieted down.

"I understand. Then, can I suggest a consulting job? SBPD would hire you to consult on cases. You would get paid by the case, like a private detective." She said.

Shawn looked at her, interest in his eyes. "That sounds interesting. I except!" Shawn beamed, smile on his face.

"Great! You're hired!" Chief said with a smile. "Let's go, we have a case."

"Um, now?" Shawn was surprised.

"Of course! You'll work with detectives Lassiter and O'Hara on this one. Come on, we don't have the whole day now." Chief Vick said and marched out of the interrogation room.

Shawn sighed and stood up. "Well, show the way." He said to Lassiter and a little stunned O'Hara.

* * *

Shawn was in one of the chairs before Chief Vick's desk. He was silently listening to the briefing he and the two detectives were getting. The case was a homicide. Charles Martinez found his wife murdered when he got back home yesterday. He called the police right away. After the police came, they found Sarah Martinez on the floor in the dining room, her throat slit. She bled to death relatively slow. CSI says that there was no forced entry, no DNR or fingerprints belonging to others than Martinez's. Sarah's body was clean; she didn't struggle against her attacker. Coroner said that more would be clear after an autopsy is done, which should be soon.

"Can I see the crime scene?" Shawn said suddenly. He was quiet until now.

"Sure," Chief didn't even blink. "Carlton, bring Mr. Spencer to Martinez's house. O'Hara go to Woody and ask for the autopsy report, he should be done by now."

"Yes,"both detectives said.

The trio left Chief's office. O'Hara wished good luck and went away, while Shawn was stuck with grumbling Lassiter. The detective led Shawn outside to his car and they drove off in silence. Shawn was going over the case file in his head. Something bothered him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He 'looked' over the crime scene photos in his head, all thanks to his eidetic memory, and tried to find anything that could be out of place or point to the criminal.

"We're here, "Lassiter interrupted Shawn's thinking.

Shawn looked outside the window and saw a modern house. His eyes took in everything outside, storing in his memory banks forever. He frowned seeing that the front door was slightly open. Shawn got Lassiter's attention and pointed out the door right away, Lassiter cursed and got out of the car with Shawn following right behind him.

"What are you doing?" Lassiter asked taking out his gun.

"Coming with, "Shawn said sounding as if Lassiter asked something stupid.

"It's dangerous for a civilian. You're not a cop." Lassiter stated. "Stay outside."

Shawn frowned, but had no other choice. He stayed grumbling out of the house watching Lassiter enter the house. Shawn tried to listen in; he decided to interfere if something happens. He heard Lassiter trying to walk as silently as humanly possible. _I could do better. Spies need to be super silent after all._ Shawn thought. His musings were disturbed by the sound of steps coming from the side of the house and not inside of it. He silently sneaked to the corner of the house and peeked. He saw a man trying to walk as quietly as possible. Shawn recognized him as Charles Martinez from the picture in the case file. _What is he doing sneaking around his own house? Wait a minute... _Shawn could swear he saw the man before after seeing him up close, but 'where' was the question; it was unusual that Shawn forgot something, more like impossible.

"Lassiter, "Shawn whispered and turned to the door. _I need to warn him. Now! If I shout then...oh well, whatever! _"DETECTIVE, MARTINEZ IS HERE!"

Shawn's loud voice brought attention and Lassiter was outside in a matter of seconds, while Martinez was behind Shawn in a blink of an eye. Shawn was in Martinez's hold and Lassiter trained his gun on them. _Great, I ended up as a shield. Well, that was the highest probability. _Shawn thought and let out a sigh, he was used to these kinds of situations.

"Drop your weapon!" Martinez said coldly and Shawn felt cold metal press into his neck.

_A knife, huh? So old fashioned._ Shaw rolled his eyes and looked at Lassiter, he gave a small shake not to put down the gun. "Look, Mr. Martinez, let me go and you'll leave this place uninjured. I promise, "Shawn said.

"Don't spout nonsense! You have a knife pressed on your neck." Martinez said.

Shawn turned his head slightly to look at Martinez, his eyes cold and warning. Martinez flinched involuntarily and his hand holding the knife trembled a little in turn cutting Shawn's skin and drawing blood. Shawn didn't react at all, instead his head was working at the speed of light. He remembered where he'd seen Martinez before, it was in one of the files of his second case since he started working for the CIA. Martinez, or rather Daniel Marks, was one of the people working for a very well known drug dealer and after the boss was caught Daniel just disappeared into thin air. Shawn figured he went into hiding after getting a new identity.

_First case and my old life already met my new one. I'm the only one with such luck. Did I do something in my previous life?_ "Let me go, Daniel Marks." Shawn said and Daniel was shocked to hear his real name. That shock served Shawn well and before Lassiter could blink and Daniel could think, Shawn was free and Daniel was pushed into a wall with his hands locked behind his back. "Now then, detective Lassiter, could I borrow your handcuffs?"

"Um...right, "Lassiter holstered his weapon and gave Shawn his handcuffs.

"Thank you, "Shawn smiled.

"Y-you're welcome, "Lassiter blushed slightly surprising Shawn.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked staring at Shawn.

"The one who caught your boss, "Shawn said simply and Daniel turned white.

"No way..." He whispered.

**A/N **

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm happy to read all those reviews you all wrote to me. I'm sorry for the slow update, but my life was hetic (I was sick, my grandfather passed away and I injured my right hand, which still hasn't healed fully). However, all those kind words make me want to update as soon as humanly possible and I hope to do just that. Thank you all again.**

**The Lost Hikari ;)**


	3. Coming To Light:The Scary Truth

"Now then, "Lassiter said looking at Martinez's/Daniel's file, "where were we?"

The questioning took longer than Lassiter wished. O'Hara was too soft in his opinion, so he decided to take over. Shawn was left behind one-way glass to observe, Lassiter didn't want him to intrude though his opinion of the man slightly changed over the last hour.

"As I was _saying_, "Daniel was frustrated, "I didn't kill Sarah! I loved her!" He shouted at Lassiter as if the shouting would make him understand. "I left my old life behind long ago, I am sure that the man behind that one-way glass can confirm it. If not, then you can check everything about Martinez, I only changed my identity once and hid myself. I don't want to be a criminal anymore, I'm a changed man. You know, love can do miracles. "Daniel said as his eyes became gentle. It was clear he was remembering Sarah.

"You know he's right, "Shawn spoke through a microphone and Lassiter grumbled to 'shut up'. "Come on, let's look for a real killer. As we know from the autopsy report, Sarah was drugged and then killed. The killer was careful enough not to leave any trace. In addition, that...mark under her clothes he left. I...know it."

Lassiter suddenly stood up and marched out of the interrogation room leaving stunned O'Hara and Daniel. He stormed into the room Shawn was in and got in his face, "tell that sooner, moron!" Lassiter shouted angrily.

"S-sorry, "Shawn said.

"Now then, tell me about it! Don't idle around anymore!"

Shawn gave Lassiter a look that shut him up immediately. His eyes were serious and it said clearly that the danger is very real and very lethal. Shawn sighed and looked down wondering if he should really get the detectives involved in this, if he shouldn't report it to CIA instead and entrust the matter to them entirely.

"You're worried." Lassiter said, it wasn't a question.

Shawn looked at him in surprise and nodded after a moment. "It's dangerous. I don't know you well enough yet, but you and O'Hara both are good detectives. It would be a pity if...if you died."

Lassiter nodded in understanding. "Spencer, we are still law officers. We must catch the killer at any cost to protect other innocent lives. You understand that, right?"

Shawn was surprised at Lassiter's words, but still nodded in agreement. "Okay, I understand. However, don't expect me to sit quietly in the car on this one. You _will_ need me." Shawn said and Lassiter had no say in that anymore.

Shawn sat in chief Vick's office. It was surrounded by a heavy atmosphere. Lassiter dragged him there from interogation, O'Hara followed. The two were quietly waiting for an explanation from Shawn about the mark that was left engraved on Mrs. Martinez's body after her death. It was a small star shaped wound left by a very sharp blade and Shawn knew only one person, who used that marking over his whole career in CIA. It was a mark of a ruthless assassin, who had no morals. The man - Shawn dare not call him that - did any 'job' as long as his employers paid the price.

"Now then, where should I start?" Shawn tried to act less serious and more relaxed, but it still showed how nervous he was.

"The beginning would be good, "Lassiter said. "Tell me everything you know about the one responsible for that murder."

"Okay. If you are so eager, but don't blame me later. I'll start with the first time I encountered the man..."

When Shawn spoke his eyes glossed over and he looked like a movie was played behind his eyes, a memory of a very painful encounter. Shawn told Lassiter and Juliet about the case of countless assasinations of very famous people of the crime world. He was new to the whole CIA agent's life then and he was assigned to locate and eliminate the assassin, who was given a name 'Star' because of the marks he left on every victim that others would know who killed them. However, everything happened differently. Shawn wasn't the one to locate Star, it was Star who located him. He was held captive for a week, with little food and water just so that he wouldn't die. Star tortured him every day for information, but Shawn didn't break, he wasn't allowed to. After a week he was finally rescued and Star was nowhere to be found, until now.

"Oh, Shawn..." O'Hara was beside him, hand on his shoulder for silent support.

Lassiter didn't know what to say. He knew that being a CIA agent wasn't all nice and pretty, but it was the first time he heard about it from someone who lived through hell and managed to tell the tale. In his eyes Shawn deserved respect like no other.

"You should know that all I've told you now shouldn't be known by civilians or cops. I'm risking my skin here, so keep it to yourselves. Got that?" Shawn said giving them a stern look.

"Got it." Both detectives said.

**A/N**

**Sorry for being so slow on updates. Since now it's summer I'll try to write more often. I hope that you all are patient enough to wait for chapter 4. I wanted to update as soon as I could, that's why this chapter's so short. I'll do the next one longer, since it's gonna be more action there (won't say more, hate to spoil the fun). Thank you all for your comments, I love reading what you think about this little fan fiction of mine.**

**Love ya all.**

**The Lost Hikari**


End file.
